The Phantom of the Opera
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: Based on 'The Phantom of the Opera' what do you do if you had a voice that anyone wants like a phantom? how will Iris get though that? what will happen to her are the one she loves? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Christine-Iris

Raoul-Ventus

Phantom-Vanitas

Madame Giry-Aerith

Meg-Kairi

Carlotta-Larxene

Richard Firmin-Xehanort

Gilles Andre-Eragus

Eragus and Xehanort looked up at the grand Opera House that they had both bought together. They were the new managers of the most famous Opera House in all of France. They walked in, and were greeted by many dancers, singers, dressmakers, stage crew, decorations, prop makers, musicians and actors. They met up with the retiring manager, Xemnas, going out of the country to look after his grandfather. He led them to the stage where Larxene, the main singer, was rehearsing her singing, causing the maids to put their earplugs in. Soon the cast were marching on stage, singing their lines respectively. Right after they finished their lines, Eragus, Xehanort and Xemnas came on stage.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" asked Xemnas causing silence to fall on the stage "As you know, there have been rumors of my retiring to Italy and they are all true. It is my honor to introduce you to these two men who now own the Opera. Monsieur Eragus and Monsieur Xehanort."

The cast murmured and clapped as the two gentlemen bowed.

"They must be rich," whispered one girl to the other.

"And it is our honor to introduce someone who will be assisting us in running the theatre," announced Xehanort.

"Ventus Strife." Eragus finished as a man came on.

The cast clapped again, some girls sighing as Ventus bowed. At that time, Iris and Kairi came on stage wondering what the commotion was about. As Iris saw Riku she gasped.

"Ven," she whispered.

"Before my father died," Iris explained "Well…"

She looked away with a slight blush.

"You could say we were young sweethearts. He used to call me his Little Flower…"

"Iris," giggled Kairi as she nudged her best friend "He's so handsome."

"Please call me Ven. My parents, and I have all the pleasure in supporting the arts," said Ventus "Especially those that are performed in the Opera de Popularize."

The cast clapped again as Larxene walked to him gracefully and placed her hand in his as she bowed in the same grace.

"Senora Larxene," explained Xemnas as Ventus looked at her confused "the main star of the show."

Ventus then nodded and kissed the back of her hand. Larxene nodded and sauntered back to her cast.

"I believe I am keeping you from rehearsing," said Ventus "I will be here this evening to see your show. Good luck."

Larxene waved as he went off then went about saying that he loved her and etc. Iris watched Ventus walk past her, a hurt expression on her face.

"He wouldn't recognize me," she sighed.

"He didn't even see you," Kairi pointed out.

"OK, girls!" called Aerith "Your turn!"

Iris and Kairi got into positions for rehearsal and gracefully scuttled onto the stage before pirouetting and leaping over other girls.

"We take our dancing seriously," explained Aerith to Eragus and Xehanort as they walked around the edge of the stage.

"We see that very well," said Eragus catching as he watched the girls dance in circles then in lines.

"Who are those two girls, dancing exceptionally well?" asked Xehanort as he pointed to Iris and Kairi.

"My daughter, Kairi," explained Aerith as she pointed to Kairi. "And Iris, orphaned at 7. I see her as a second daughter."

The cast continued dancing. Larxene's smile faded as her dress ripped.

"Hey!" she shouted pushing the man aside who had stepped on it "Watch my dress."

Her smile came back into place as a wooden elephant came on. The singing came on, each different pitch and singing different words. Larxene's singing went up one level as the song came to an end and everyone was in their finishing position. Larxene flung her arms down and went to the three men.

"Hey," she said hands on hips "I cannot work under these conditions anymore! Dancing girls, making me feel sick, my dress has ripped for the possible 10th time this week and I am not happy at all! I will not be singing!"

She flounced off the stage, maids following her.

"What do we do?" asked Eragus.

"Grovel," replied Xemnas.

Eragus and Xehanort looked at each other, shrugged then ran up to Larxene.

"Senora!" cried Xehanort as they caught up to her "Bella Madame!"

"Great beauty!" shouted Eragus as she came to a halt.

"Gorgeous of song!" complimented Xehanort as she turned.

"You are perfect for act three and the show cannot go on without you!" begged Eragus. "Do not go please!"

"Ah, ah, ah," totted Larxene "SOMEONE did not finish my dress for act three!"

"Please, Senora," pleaded Xehanort "Maybe, as a personal favor, you could honor us with a private audition?"

Larxene huffed, breathed in and exhaled.

"I feel better now," she sighed "So if my managers command…"

The two managers nodded, relieved. Larxene walked back onstage and took some perfume. She squirted some in her mouth.

"Maestro," she said as she placed the perfume back on the table.

The piano started playing.

"Think of me," she sung in her broken voice "Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye!"

Eragus and Xehanort flinched at the high tone she put into the goodbye.

"Remember me; once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find, that once again you long to take your heart…"

Her singing was abruptly stopped as a backdrop fell on her. She screamed as she was floored. Gasps and murmurs went across the stage.

"He's here," breathed Kairi as she looked up "The Phantom of the Opera."

"For Heavens sake what is going on up there!" roared Xemnas as Zack took the wheel to reel the backdrop up.

"Do not look at me Monsieur," he said as all eyes were on him "I wasn't at my post. Please, there is no-one there!"

Aerith wandered under the rafters and spotted a letter flutter down and land by her feet.

"But if there is…"

Zack's eyes glinted in the light.

"Must be a ghost," he said in his creepy voice.

Aerith picked the letter up to see a seal of a skull.

"Senora," said Eragus as he and Xehanort helped her up "These things do happen."

Larxene's anger picked up once again.

"For the past three years 'these things do happen!'" she roared "And if you stop them from happening then I would be more than happy to sing here once again! I'm leaving!"

Eragus and Xehanort sighed not bothering to grovel again.

"Gentleman," said Xemnas "Good luck, if you need me I'll only be in Sicily."

He nodded to them and strode off.

"She will be coming back won't she?" asked Eragus hopefully.

"You think so?" asked Aerith an open envelope and a letter in her hands.

The two men looked at her as she glanced at the letter again.

"I have a message, sir," she said as she looked at them again "from the Phantom."

"And what does this Phantom say?" asked Xehanort.

"He welcomes you to his Opera House…"

"HIS Opera House?"

"And commands to keep leaving Box 5 empty."

She pointed to the balcony which was closest to the stage.

"Also, his salary is due."

"His salary?" inquired Eragus.

"Yes," said Aerith. "Monsieur Xemnas used to give him 20,000 francs a month."

"20,000 francs!" exclaimed Xehanort as he snatched the letter off her.

"You can afford more?" said Aerith, arms crossed.

"I could pay," said Xehanort as he tore the letter apart "but it seems that the show cannot go on as we have lost out main star!"

"Surely there is an understudy," reasoned Eragus.

"There is no understudy for Miss Larxene," whispered Kairi to Iris who nodded in agreement.

"Well…" said Aerith as she walked to Iris."Iris could sing in her place."

Iris tilted her head as all eyes went on her.

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher," said Aerith.

"Who?" asked Eragus.

"I…"

Iris sheepishly looked at the managers

"I do not know his name."

"Let her sing for you," said Aerith as she took Iris's hand and led her onstage "She has been well taught."

Eragus and Xehanort looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright," said Eragus "Come on, don't be shy."

The music began to play as Iris took a deep breath. Out of her mouth came a pure voice.

"_Think of me._

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me."_

...

Soon Iris found herself in the centre of the stage in a crystal white dress with diamond flowers decorating her beautiful red hair. In front of her was a full house. People from different families were watching her, as she stood a pearl white smile plastered on her face. Behind her was a background with the crescent moon glittering it's reflection off the lake by the castle as a moon came over it. Two white hoses were held firm as they stood on the stage.

"_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me,_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen,_

_Don't think about the way things might have been,_

_Think of me._

_Think of me waking, silent and resigned,_

_Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind,_

_Recall those days,_

_Look back on all those times,_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you."_

Kairi and Aerith smiled as she singing contently. Eragus and Xehanort nodded at the singing girl. Deep down in the cellars a man with a black mask covering the top of his face only revealing his mouth, stopped, knowing her voice, as her singing echoed through the corridors. The audience clapped and cried in respect. Ventus, in Box 5 blinked as he suddenly had a childhood memory.

"Can it be?" he asked. "Can it be, Iris?"

He leapt to his feet clapping.

"Bravo!" he cried.

He then ran out of his box.

"Long ago…" he murmured "it seems so long ago how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her!"

…

_"Flowers fade the fruit of summer fade_

_They have season,_

_so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes you will think_

_Of…_

_Of…_

_Of…_

_Me!"_

Iris gasped after her last word as the crowd stood up, and pink roses were thrown at the stage.

Iris smiled as she bowed to the audience. She looked back at Kairi who was clapping furiously with Aerith. The music changed as the show continued.

* * *

Chaos: Hey guys i had this on my computer for 2 mouths and i want to know if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is female singing_

**This is the male singing**

_**This is duet singing**_

This is someone thinking

* * *

Kairi looked around in the crowded backstage looking for her best friend who had disappeared. She squeezed herself past the people.

"Iris where are you?" she thought as she past people exchanging cigarettes and kissing.

…

Iris kneeled down in front of a portrait of her father, the words "Ansem Rose" written above it. She bowed her head in respect. The words "Brava, Brava, Bravissima" echoed in her head.

"Iris!" called an angelic voice "Iris!"

Iris looked back. Iris's best friend, Kairi, came in and smiled at her.

"Where in the world have you been hiding?" she asked as she knelt down beside Iris. "Really you were perfect! Oh, I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"

Iris smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Kairi…" she said "When your mother brought me here to live, whenever I came down here alone to light a candle to my father, a voice from above and in my dreams he was always there…"

Kairi tilted her head confused. Iris smiled as she remembered praying to her father at the age of 7 and hearing a voice. Then she remembered lying in bed, awake, listening to the voice.

"You see…" said Iris as she remembered her father, dying in bed, "Before my father died…he said that if he died, I would be protected by an Angel. An Angel of Music."

Kairi sighed.

"Iris," she said "Do you believe…do you believe that your father's ghost is coaching you?"

"Who else, Kairi?" asked Iris as she sighed "Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him. And I know he's here. Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside hiding…"

The girls stood up, as Iris gazed at the statue of Angel that stood before them.

"Somehow I know he's always with me," she continued "He, the unseen genius."

Kairi take Iris's hands.

"Iris, you must have been dreaming," she said as she led her out of the prayer room. "Stories like this can't come true. Iris, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you."

Iris twirled around as she let go of her hand, and started singing.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory."_

"Who is this Angel?" asked Kairi to herself who just shrugged.

Iris took Kairi's hands as they danced along the corridor. Kairi smiled at her bubbly friend and started singing too.

**_"Angel of Music, hide no longer, secret and strange Angel!"_**

"_He's with me, even now,"_

"Your hands are cold," gasped Kairi as she felt the back of Iris's hands.

"_All around me,"_

"Iris, your face is white," exclaimed Kairi as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"It frightens me," shivered Iris.

"Don't be frightened," Kairi said gently.

The girls smiled at each other as Kairi led Iris to her room where many people stood around waiting for her. Aerith took Iris's hand and ushered her inside.

"No," she said as Iris gasped by how many roses she had received "Go away now!"

She slammed the door and sighed as iris turned to look at her.

"You're teacher is very well," she smiled as she picked up a rose from her vanity "He is very pleased with you."

Iris took the rose and examined it. A ruby red rose with a satin black ribbon around it with a diamond. Aerith smiled as she walked out with a smile on her face.

Iris fiddled with the ribbon.

…

"Ventus!" said Xehanort as Ventus strode past the two managers.

Ventus stopped and smiled at the two managers.

"I think a new star has born," smiled Eragus as Ventus came to talk to them.

"Her room is in there and I think we should congratulate her," said Xehanort pointing to a white door, decorated with flowers as he held a bouquet of white roses.

"Thank you," said Ventus as he took the bunch and walked up to her door "I'm sorry gentleman, but I would rather have this meeting on my own."

"It appears they have met before," murmured Xehanort as Eragus nodded.

…

Ventus stepped into Iris's room and smiled as he found her sitting by the windowsill.

"My Little Flower," he greeted as he shut the door.

Iris snapped her head to his voice and smiled.

"I thought I told you never to call me that," she said

"My Little Flower held got shocked and her hair turned glittery," continued Ventus with a smirk on his face as she stood up and accepted the bunch of flowers that he gave her.

Ventus chuckled as Iris pouted.

"I do not want to be reminded," she said "And I was very young at the time OK?"

"Remember that story that your father used to tell us?" asked Ventus.

"About how the world was created?" asked Iris as she tilted her head.

"And about the wars raging on underneath the ground?"

"With the angels of the north gliding across the starlit sky guiding people in their dreams?"

The two friends chuckled at their childhood memories.

"You sung like an angel tonight," he said as they broke away.

"Father said," said Iris as she sat down again, "that when I become an orphan child, he would send the Angel of Music to me. My Father's dead, Ven. And I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"No doubt you have," said Ventus kneeling beside her "And now, I'm taking you out to dinner."

Iris's smile faded as she placed the flowers down by the windowsill.

"I can't, Ven," she said "The Angel is very strict in training."

"Well I shan't keep you up late," said Ventus as he stood up and started walking away.

"Ven," sighed Iris.

"You should get changed," he said as he placed his hand on the doorknob "I'll be hiring a carriage. You have two minutes, My Little Flower."

"Ven!" shouted Iris as he walked out "Don't call me that…"

Iris smiled as she walked to her closet and started changing out of her costume.

…

Outside, a black gloved hand turned the key in her door's lock and took the key away. Aerith watched in the shadows then walked away…

* * *

Aqua: Nice job Chaos, you too Iris.

Chaos and Iris: Thanks!

Ven: can't wait for the next chapter, Take it away Terra!

Terra: Sure Chaos dose not own the Phantom of the Opera or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

_This is female singing_

**This is the male singing**

_**This is duet singing**_

This is someone thinking

* * *

All lights in the Opera House dimmed and sparked out. Slowly the Opera was filled with darkness with no light. Iris, in her room was dressed in a white laced dress, ready for Ventus to take her out to dinner. When suddenly her candles were extinguished by a wave of cold air that went through the room.

Iris stopped and stood up.

Iris slowly walked to the door.

**"Insolent boy!"** boomed a voice **"This slave of fashion, basking in your glory!"**

Iris turned away from the door as the voice continued to speak.

**"Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"**

Iris looked up and started singing softly.

_"__Angel, I hear you, speak I listen_

_Stay by my side, guide me_

_Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me_

_Enter at last, Master."_

The voice turned soft as it too started to sing.

**"****Flattering child, you shall know me**

**See why in shadow I hide**

**Look at your face in the mirror**

**I am there inside."**

Iris turned to look in the mirror her. A tall man with jet black spiky hair, with a few bangs covering his face was standing there, his mask covered by a black mask. He wore red trousers, black jacket with a white shirt. A black cloak with a red inside trailed down his back.

_"Angel of music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Come to me strange angel."_

Iris started walking to the mirror her face smiling at the man. He started whispering:

**"****I am your Angel of Music**

**Come to the Angel of Music."**

Iris's door rattled, but don't take any notice.

"Whose is that voice?" asked Ventus's voice "Who is that in there!"

The Angel continued to whisper:

**"****I am your Angel of Music**

**Come to the Angel of Music."**

"Iris!" shouted Ventus as he started to bang at the door "Iris!"

Iris seemed to be hypnotized by the Angel's voice as Iris stepped into the mirror and took the Angel's gloved hand. He gently led her down a corridor where hands in the wall held candles and moved out of their way as the Angel kept glancing back at Iris. Iris started to sing:

_"In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_The voice which calls to me,_

_and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again,_

_for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside my mind…"_

Iris was led down a spiral set of stairs as the Angel had her right hand in his left hand and a flame torch in his right. The Angel started to sing.

**"Sing once again with me**

**Our strange duet**

**My power over you grows stronger yet**

**And though you turn from me to glance behind**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside your mind."**

He gently helped her in the small boat that awaited them. The water was covered in a layer of mist as they got though.

_"Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

**It's me they hear**

_Your_/**My** **_spirit and_** _my_/**your** **_voice in one combined_**

**_The Phantom of the Opera is there_**

**_Inside_** _my_/**your** **_mind._**

Iris looked around as they passed candles and saw curtains part and a gate draw up. The Angel pushed them along with a long cane than had the end of a cave.

_"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera."_

Iris started singing harmonically as they passed through.

"Sing my Angel of Music," commanded the Angel as candles rose from the water and lit up as soon as they reached the surface.

Iris started singing in a higher tone at each command.

"Sing my angel."

Iris took another breath to let out another operatic

"Sing for me!"

Iris clutched her heart as she sung louder and more beautiful at each note operatically.

"Sing my angel, SING FOR ME!"

Iris finished her last note as they hit the bank and the Angel got off. She breathed heavily as she looked around. An organ was in the middle of the area, many candles were lit, and there were three mirrors, two of them covered. The Angel took his cloak off as they remained in the boat.

**"I have brought you,**

**To the seat of sweet music's throne**

**To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music**

**You have come here for one purpose and one alone**

**Since the moment I've first heard you sing**

**I have needed you with me to serve me to sing**

**For my music, my music."**

Iris looked at him with wide eyes. The Angel walked down to Iris and held his hand out to her. She took it as he began to sing once again.

**"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation**

**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**

**Silently the senses, abandon their defenses."**

Iris was led out of the boat with, never looking away from his aquamarine eyes that pierced the mask.

**"Slowly, gently**

**Night unfurls its splendor**

**Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender**

**Turn your face away from the garish light of day**

**Turn your thoughts away from cold**

**Unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night."**

He led her up across the organ and Iris gasped at the display that rested on a nearby desk. It was the Opera Stage with her singing to a full audience with the chandelier hanging from above. Iris's hand gently rested across her eyes.

**"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**

**Purge you thoughts of the light you knew before**

**Close your eyes let your compassion start to soar**

**And you'll live as you've never lived before."**

His hand was removed as Iris closed her eyes. She listened intently to the Angel's voice.

**"****Softly, deftly, music shall caress you**

**Feel it, hear it, secretly possess you**

**Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind**

**In this darkness that you know**

**You cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night."**

Iris opened her eyes as the Angel circled the organ.

**"****Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world**

**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before**

**Let your heart take you where you long to be."**

He was in front of her now, looking down at her innocent face.

"Only then can you belong to me," he whispered as he caressed her face.

The Angel turned Iris around and started caressing her stomach. Iris blushed as she closed her eyes. His touch was soft and gentle. She felt herself floating and breathing heavily.

"Floating," he whispered in her ear "falling, sweet intoxication."

He took her hand and placed it under his mask. Iris could not understand why he had the mask as his face showed no deformity. Her hand roamed around under the mask, making sure it didn't accidentally snap off. Nope. No scars, no veins trying to pop out of the skin, no burn marks, just a normal face.

"Touch me," he continued whispering "trust me, savor each sensation."

He took her hand away as she turned back to look at his face.

"Why does he hide his face under a mask?" she thought as he stroked her hand "I see no need of it…"

She watched as he again started to sing again.

**"Let the dream begin**

**Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write**

**The power of the music of the night."**

He led her away from the organ. Iris stumbled a bit and rubbed her eyes.

He then shows her a head that looks like hers, but as she saw it, she began to pass out, she closed her eyes and fell into his arms. He picked her up bridal style and walked into the next room. He laid her in a small circular bed that had ruby red sheets.

The Angel kneeled down by Iris and stroked her cheek and sang softly.

**"You alone can make my song take flight,**

**Help me make the music of the night."**

He stood and stepped away, pulling on a tassel which made a black curtain circle her sleeping form.

* * *

Chaos: Nice job Iris, Ven, and Vanitas. that was great.

Vanitas, Iris, and Ven: thanks!

Vanitas: now i understand why you pick me as the phantom.

Aqua: i cant wait to see what happen next i am beginning to love this story.

Terra: yeah. take it away Ven.

Ven: Sure Chaos dose not own the Phantom of the Opera or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

_This is female singing_

**This is the male singing**

_**This is duet singing**_

This is someone thinking

* * *

…

Kairi turned her keys to Iris's room and peered in. Iris was nowhere to be found. Iris hadn't come to the dormitories and Kairi had started to worry for her. She stepped inside and found the room dark and no sign of Iris.

"Iris?" she called in a whisper.

She clawed at the mirror. Kairi noticed light coming out of the mirror and stepped towards it. She felt a gap and pulled the mirror aside to find a corridor. She looked back then peered inside before stepping into the secret passageway. As she looked through the back of the mirror she saw that it was a one-way screen. The person could see the person in the room but the person in the room could not see them. She continued through the corridors that had spider cobwebs everywhere. She continued through the hallways and screamed as a rat ran past her.

"Iris, where are you?" she thought as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

She gasped as a hand grabbed her shoulder. Kairi turned and sighed in relief as she saw her mother who shook her head in a scolding way and led her back to the dormitories

…

"GYAH!" roared Zack making the girls shriek and giggle at the same time.

It was that time of the night again, telling ghost stories.

"He wears a mask made out of shadow to hide his true form," he said, "You must always be on your guard…"

"Otherwise…" continued Zack "Your nightmares shall come true, rather than your dreams…and look there he is!"

The girls cried out as the door started to creak open.

Zack looked sheepishly at Aerith who was tapping her foot. She walked towards Zack as she said.

"Those who speak of what they know, find too late that discreet silence is wise."

As Zack snorted, she faced him with a glare.

"Zack Flair, hold you tongue!" she said as she and Kairi came in.

She slapped him earning gasps from the girls.

"Keep your hand and the level of your eye!" she hissed as she grabbed his hand and forced to the level of his eye.

…

Iris stirred. She then heard a music box and opened her eyes. She noticed that she was in an unfamiliar bed with black curtains drawn around. She pushed one curtain aside and walked out. She saw a monkey no bigger than her thumb riding a bird with two cymbals. As the cymbals clashed the bird did a dive. As the two wooden figures did this, a relaxing melody came out of the box that they were perched on, on the bedside table.

"I remember there was mist swirling upon an underground lake," she said in a daydream voice as she walked out "There was a boat…and a man."

The man looked then turned away as Iris walked up towards him.

"Who was that shape in the shadows?" she asked curiously "Who's the man behind the mask?"

He let her hands explore under his mask, until she ripped it off. She got a glance at his perfectly normal face before he pushed her away as his body turned black.

"Damn you!" he cried as he fled into the shadows "You little prying bat! You little rat!"

He dashed out of the shadows, knocking Iris over as a sheet of paper went over her eyes.

"This is what you wanted to see!" continued the Angel as a cloth was ripped down from a mirror "Curse you!"

Iris took the piece of paper off her eyes as he once again zoomed around the place. He was nothing but a big black and red blur.

"You little lying frog!" he roared "You snake!"

She clutched herself with terror and horror in her eyes.

"Damn you!" the Angel had fled into a dark corner where Iris couldn't see him "Curse you…"

He gasped for breath, obviously exhausted from shouting and running around the place.

"Dear Iris you had a nightmare about it," he said "Can you dare to look or bear to think about me? This loathsome wretch who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven…yearns for…oh Iris…"

Iris's eyes glistened with tears as she tugged at her own clothing, wanting comfort. The Angel continued to talk.

"Fear can turn to love; you'll learn to see the man behind the fiend. This terrifying nightmare that has come true, but secretly dreams of beauty…dreams of dear Iris…"

Iris now feeling pity for the Spirit. Iris picked up the dropped mask and shielded her eyes, respecting the fact he didn't want her to see him. She turned away as she gave the mask to the Angel who took it from her. She gasped silently as she felt five cold digits take the mask. As a human hand rested on her shoulder, she looked up, tears streaming down her eyes as she saw the now emotionless face looking at her.

"We must go," he said "Those two fools running my theatre must be missing you."

* * *

Iris: Vanitas why would you push me like that? (puppy eyes with tears)

Vanitas: (cover his eyes) i was doing what i was told to do. stop the face it burns.

Chaos: hey Iris i'll give you a good part in my next story if you stop the face.

Iris: sure. i just can't help it.

Terra: i see he hates the face too right Ven?

Ven: yeah it just brakes my heart to see that face. take it away Aqua

Aqua :Alright Chaos dose not own the Phantom of the Opera or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

_This is female singing_

**This is the male singing**

_**This is duet singing**_

This is someone thinking

* * *

Eraqus walked into the Opera House, his newspaper in his hands saying the title:

**Iris Rose, the new star, of the opera populaire**

"What a way to run a business," he muttered as he took of his coat and hung it up "First Larxene walks out and now Iris has disappeared."

"Eraqus!" called Xehanort as soon as he came up the stairs "I received a letter with the same seal as yesterday!"

"You got one too?" said Eraqus as he pulled out his own one.

"It says:

Dear Eraqus,

What a charming gala. Iris enjoyed a great success. Must you cast Larxene again then the next Opera will be a disaster."

Xehanort looked at his own letter and recited his.

"Dear Xehanort,

Just a brief reminder, my salary has not yet been paid. Send it care of the Person by return of post.

P.T.O

It is better if my orders are obeyed or your worst nightmares will come true."

"Who would actually send these letters?" asked Eragus.

"They are both signed P.T.O." said Xehanort.

"Phantom of the Opera," the two managers said together.

"Where is she?" asked Ventus as he came into the Opera.

"Who?" asked Xehanort.

"Miss Rose, where is she?" asked Ventus again.

"How should we know?" asked Eraqus with a shrug.

"I want an answer!" demanded Ventus as he brought out an envelope with a seal of a skull's head "I take it you sent me this note."

"Of course not!" exclaimed Xehanort.

"Don't look at me!" said Eraqus as he waved their hands in front of them.

"She's not with you?" said Ventus tilting his head.

"Of course not!" said Eraqus.

"We're in the dark," said Xehanort.

"Isn't this the letter you wrote?" asked Ventus as he handed it to Eraqus.

"And what is it we have meant to wrote?" asked Xehanort.

"Written!" Xehanort said quickly realizing his mistake.

Eragus sweat dropped at Xehanort then took Ventus's letter.

"Do not fear for Miss Rose

The Angel of Music has her under his shield

Make no attempt to see her again."

"If you didn't write it then who did?" asked Ventus.

His question was never answered as Larxene stormed in, beside anger.

"Where is he!" she screeched as she stormed up the stairs.

"What is it now?" asked Ventus.

"I have your letter," said Larxene as she took out a letter with the skull's head seal "A letter which I rather resent!"

"Did you send it?" asked Xehanort.

"Of course not!" said Ventus as it was his turn to shake his head and wave his arms in front of them.

"You didn't send it?" inquired Larxene "You dare tell me that this is not the letter you sent?"

"And what is it that I'm meant have to sent?" asked Ventus as he took her letter.

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered.

Iris Rose will be singing on your behalf tonight.

Be prepared for your worst nightmare to become true should you attempt to take her place."

Eragus and Xehanort looked at each other.

"So many notes," sighed Eraqus as he rubbed his head.

"Most of them about Iris too," said Xehanort.

"Miss Rose has returned," Aerith announced as she and Kairi came in.

"May I see her?" asked Riku.

"Non, monsieur, she'll see no-one," said Aerith.

"She needs rest," said Kairi.

"Will she sing?" asked Larxene.

"I have a note…" said Aerith as she took out the letter with the skull's head seal.

"Let me see it!" shouted Eragus, Riku and Larxene at once.

Xehanort took the letter out of Aerith hand and started to read it.

"Gentlemen, I have now send you several notes of the most friendly nature detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions but I shall give you one more chance."

…

Vanitas read through his letter as he glanced up at the new display he was making.

"Iris Rose has returned to you and I am concerned her career should progress. In the new production 'Il Muto' you will therefore cast Larxene as the Pageboy and put Miss Rose in the role of the Countess. The role for Miss Rose calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent which makes my casting perfect."

As he read through, he swapped Larxene's head and Iris's head to different bodies so Larxene had the body of the Pageboy and Iris had the body of the Countess. He then placed his letter in the envelope and sealed it with his trademark skull's head.

"I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box 5 which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored a nightmare beyond your imagination will occur."

…

"I remain, gentlemen," continued Xehanort "your obedient servant. P.O."

Everyone looked at Larxene who's face was as red as a fire.

"It's all a plan to help Iris!" she screeched.

"Now, Miss Larxene," said Xehanort placing a hand on her shaking shoulder "We will not follow his orders as we do not take them. You shall be playing the Countess. Miss Iris Rose shall be playing the role of the Pageboy, the silent role."

"You're just trying to do that to please me!" shouted Larxene swatting his hand away and started walking away.

"No, Larxene," begged Eragus "You shall be our star!"

As Larxene opened the doors she was greeted by a crowd of men.

"Excuse me?" said one man with a pink rose to Larxene "May you give this to Miss Rose?"

Larxene gave a disgusted look as she stepped inside and shut the doors. She was met by the two managers.

"Your public needs you," reasoned Xehanort.

"We need you," smiled Eragus

"You wouldn't rather turn do your precious Iris?" asked Larxene.

"Non, Senora," replied the two managers.

Larxene smiled sweetly yet sickly as she waltzed past them and into her dressing room.

"That was easier than last time," sighed Xehanort as Eragus wiped his forehead.

* * *

Iris: Vanitas why would you push me like that? (puppy eyes with tears)

Vanitas: (cover his eyes) i was doing what i was told to do. stop the face it burns.

Chaos: hey Iris i'll give you a good part in my next story if you stop the face.

Iris: sure. i just can't help it.

Terra: i see he hates the face too right Ven?

Ven: yeah it just brakes my heart to see that face. take it away Aqua

Aqua :Alright Chaos dose not own the Phantom of the Opera or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

_This is female singing_

**This is the male singing**

_**This is duet singing**_

This is someone thinking

* * *

Ventus watched the start of the production 'Il Muto' from Box 5, not afraid of the Phantom's instructions. He watched the three courtiers onstage with Kairi as the maid.

"_They say this youth has set my lady's heart aflame!"_ said Xion in between Demyx and Roxas.

Backstage as the maid placed Larxene's breath spray down, a black gloved hand took it away and swapped it with something that was a slightly darker pink.

"**His Lordship would sure die of shock!"** exclaimed Demyx.

"**His Lordship is a laughing stock!"** laughed Roxas.

"_Should he suspect her, should god protect her!"_ said Xion.

"_**Shame, shame, shame,"**_ the three said shaking their heads _**"This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame, shame, shame!"**_

As they recited the words shame, shame, shame, Kairi wagged her finger disgracefully. The curtains behind them opened with Larxene covering her face and Iris's as if they were kissing. As Larxene closed her fan, Iris made a startled face, her lips making an O shape. Meanwhile as Zack looked down on the scene, he couldn't help but notice someone pass by him. Curious, he followed whoever went by.

"Serafimo," whispered Larxene to Iris "Your disguise is perfect."

Someone hit a block of wood, indicating the sound of a person knocking on the door.

"Why who can this be?" she asked as Kairi opened the door.

"Gentle wife," said Axel's voice "admit your loving husband."

As he came on, Kairi opened the door then made an "Oh no!" gesture. The play continued as Zack followed in pursuit of the stranger in the rafters.

"My love, I am called to England," said Axel as Larxene came forward "on affairs of State and leave you with your new maid."

He stepped forward and whispered.

"Though I'd happily take the maid with me."

This made the audience laugh and giggle. As he stepped back, Larxene stepped forward and whispered.

"The old fool is leaving."

This made the audience gasp and mutter in excitement.

"I suspect my young bride is untrue to me," whispered Axel "I will not leave but hide over there to observe her!"

"Addio!" said Axel as he walked offstage.

"Addio!" said Larxene as she waved him goodbye.

Meanwhile in the rafters, Zack looked around for he had lost the stranger. Vanitas walked off as he saw Larxene and Axel do their Addio lines.

"_Serafimo, away with this pretence!"_ sung Larxene as Iris threw her skirt off revealing breeches.

The courtiers and Kairi gasped as she revealed herself as a man.

"_You cannot speak but kiss me in my husband's absence!" _she continued as she opened her fan to look like Iris and she kissed behind it.

Axel made a look of disapproval making sure the audience see him.

"_Poor fool, he makes me laugh,"_ sung Larxene then laughed operatically _"Time I tried to get a better, better half!"_

_**"****Poor fool he doesn't know,"**_ sung the three courtiers then laughed operatically like her _**"If he knew the truth he'd never, ever, go!"**_

"Did I not instruct," boomed a voice "That box 5 was to be kept empty?"

Zack saw a cloaked figure by the ceiling and ran off to try and hunt him down.

Everyone looked up, gasping and murmuring as Kairi said.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera."

"It's him," murmured Iris as she recognized the masked man "I know it."

"Your part is silent!" said Larxene pointing her fan at her "Little toad."

She then smiled and waltzed offstage to get some breath spray.

"A toad, madam?" murmured Vanitas with a smirk "Perhaps it is you who are the toad."

He then walked through the hidden door and hid once again.

"_Serafimo, away with this pretence!"_ Larxene sung _"You cannot speak but kiss me in my_-CROAK!"

She slapped her hand over her mouth as the cast gasped and the audience laughed. Zack ran across the high balcony then looked around, wondering where the cloaked figure had gone.

Larxene cleared her throat and tried singing again.

"_Poor fool he makes me laugh, ha-ha_-CROAK!"

Iris slapped her hand over her own mouth to try not to laugh. Larxene croaked again and again making the audience laugh harder and the cast couldn't help but roar in laughter as well. Larxene burst into tears as she ran offstage. Eraqus and Xahanort ran out of their box to go down to the stage. The curtains closed, accidentally leaving Demyx on stage. He then went off on the side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Xahanort as he and Eraqus came on "We apologize. The performance will continue in ten minutes time with the role of the Countess as…"

Eraqus grabbed Iris out from behind the curtains.

"Miss Rose!" finished Xahanort as she looked around, slightly dazed.

The audience cheered and clapped as Eraqus pushed her back through the curtains to get her ready to dress up.

"In the meantime!" said Eraqus "We would like to give you the ballet from Act 3."

The audience clapped as Demyx pirouetted to the centre and bowed, about to step back through the curtains when a girl crashed into him as they opened. The audience roared with laughter as there were girls struggling to get sheep onstage and the scene changing.

…

Iris was in her dressing room with Aerith helping her into her costume. She then found another rose with a black ribbon around it.

…

Zack in the rafters had lost the masked man again. He ran across the rafters, as he came face to face with Vanitas. He gasped and ran the opposite direction, now the one being chased.

…

Meanwhile the stage had been set and the ballerina's were doing their respective dance routines.

…

Zack halted above the stage as Vanitas was opposite him.

Zack charged at him with a sword in hand. Vanitas's hand had a sword as well, as he deflected the attack. Zack gasped as he crashed into the ropes getting tangled in them. Vantias walked forward his sword at the ready as Zack turned. He was halted and Vantias dragged a rope over his neck…

…

The audience screamed as Zack dropped down, his eyes wide open showing death clearly. Blood dripped from his neck that was mixed with a sickly black gooey substance. As the girls halted their dance and screamed. Blood and black liquid covered the stage. The curtains swished together as people slipped on the blood and had their skin stained with black liquid and blood.

…

Vantias watched from above, happy with his work before swishing his cloak and disappeared into the darkness.

…

Ventus ran through to the backstage where they met Iris.

"Ven!" said Iris taking his hand "It isn't safe here! To the roof!"

* * *

Iris: ok now that was scary (turns to Vantias) but why did you have to kill Zack Vanitas? (with tears coming out of her eyes)

Vanitas: H-Hey i wasdoing what i was told to do, k? just please stop crying iris. (hugs Iris)

Terra: ok now thats rare for Vanitas to hug Iris like that.

Aqua and Choas: I know/tell me about.

Terra: take it away Ven.

Ven: Yeah! Chaos dose not own the Phantom of the Opera or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

_This is female singing_

**This is the male singing**

_**This is duet singing**_

This is someone thinking

* * *

"Hey Iris, wait up!" called Ventus as he followed Iris up the stairs.

Iris didn't respond as she power-walked across the corridors.

"Iris, come back!" shouted Ventus as he continued to chase Iris.

"His eyes will find me there!" called Iris "Those eyes that burn!"

"Don't say that…"

"And if he has to kill a thousand men…"

"Forget about this awakening nightmare."

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill…"

"He's nothing but a myth!"

"And kill again!"

"Oh God, who is this man?"

"He hunts to kill! I can't escape him!"

Ventus and Iris stumbled onto the roof, snow slowly falling around them as Kenny stood up straight.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera," he breathed as Iris turned to him, the rose she had found in her dressing room, in her hands.

"Ven," she said "I've been there, to his world of unending darkness. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness… darkness..."

She shuddered.

"I have seen him," she said as she closed her eyes "Will I ever forget his rage?"

"But his voice…" she said as she walked away slightly "it was so gentle and caring, it filled my spirit. In that night there was music in my mind…and through music my soul began to soar…"

"Iris," said Ventus following her "That was a dream…nothing more."

Iris turned to Ventus and smiled weakly.

"Yet in his eyes…" she continued "all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore…"

She turned away and glanced at the rose in her hands. Neither humans noticed the figure behind the nearby statue horse.

"Iris," said Ventus as he came behind her and placed both hands on her shoulders "Dear, Iris…"

Iris flinched as a familiar dark voice echoed her name. Ventus then pulled her into an embrace. Iris felt his warmth and relaxed slightly. The figure behind the statue breathed in slightly. Iris looked up into Ventus's eyes as he led her near the door. She felt the rose drop from her hand and took no notice of it. Ventus started to comfort Iris with his singing.

**"No more talk of darkness**

**Forget these wide-eyed fears.**

**I'm here, nothing can harm you,**

**My words will warm and calm you."**

Iris relaxed as she lost herself in Ventus's eyes.

**"Let me be your freedom,**

**Let daylight dry your tears.**

**I'm here with you, beside you,**

**To guard you and to guide you."**

Iris smiled as he caressed her cheek.

_"Say you love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime."_

Vanitas turned his head slightly around the statue to get a good look of Iris.

_"Say you need me with you_

_Now and always._

_Promise me that all you say is true,_

_That's all I ask of you."_

Ventus pulled Iris into an embrace and rocked her gently.

**"Let me be your shelter,**

**Let me be your light.**

**You're safe; no-one will find you,**

**Your fears are far behind you."**

Iris looked up at Ventus and smiled.

_"All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night._

_And you, always beside me,_

_To hold me and to hide me."_

Vantias's breathing became more unstable by the minute. Why? Why must she fall in love with him?

**"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.**

**Let me lead you from your solitude.**

**Say you need me with you here, beside you.**

**Anywhere you go, let me go too.**

**Iris, that's all I ask of you."**

Iris smiled as Ventus brought her out to see the lights of the city and embraced her from behind her.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you."_

Vanitas looked at the embracing couple, heartbroken. Iris turned and gazed at Ventus, holding his hands.

_**"****Share each day with me, each night, each morning.**_

_**Love me, that's all I ask of you…"**_

Ventus slowly kissed Iris gently and tenderly. Iris returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck. Vanitas tore his gaze away, his heart beating, his breathing unstable, tears threatening to fall and his eyes reflecting hurt and heartbreak. Ventus swooped Iris off her feet and spun her around, breaking the kiss. They both laughed. Iris and Ventuskissed again then when they broke they gazed into each other's eyes.

_**"Anywhere, you go let me go too,**_

_**Love me, that's all I ask of you."**_

Iris closed her eyes and softly kissed Ventus on the lips. She then broke the kiss.

"I must go," she said as they walked to the door "They'll wonder where I am, come with me, Kenny."

"Iris, I love you," whispered Ventus kissing her forehead.

Iris beamed.

"Order your fine horses," she said as she opened the door "Be with them at the door."

"And soon, you'll be beside me."

"You'll guard me and you'll guide me."

The two couple walked down the stairs. Vanitas stepped out from behind the stone horses and walked to the fallen rose. He picked it up and looked at it. He began to sing mournfully.

**"I gave you my music,**

**Made you song take wing.**

**And how, how you repaid me,**

**Denied me and betrayed me…"**

He looked up at the closed door.

**"He was bound to love you,**

**When he heard you sing…"**

He held the rose to his face.

"Oh, Iris," he said sobs shaking through his body "My sweet Iris…"

He breathed deeply, inhaling her strawberry scent from the rose. He opened his eyes, rage replacing his sorrow. His body shook with anger as their song echoed in his head. He took the head of the rose off the stem and crushed it with his hand. He growled as he ran up to a nearby gargoyle. He shouted out once he was on the back of it:

**"YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO,**

**ALL THAT THE NIGHTMARE ASKED OF YOU!"**

His message echoed through the streets as the wind blew through him as if on command. He scowled at the stars, and then with a swish of his flowing cloak, he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Vanitas: thank god, i dont have to see them kissing for awhile. (turns to see Iris kissing Ven) AAHHHHH! IT BURNS!

Choas: and CUT! great job Iris, and you two Ven!

Ven and Iris: thank Choas!

Aqua: i guess Vanitas isnt a fan of this.

Iris: (walks over) you ok?

Vanitas: yeah i fine. (turns to see Iris and ends up kiising her on the lips) sorry aboat that!

Iris: its Ok Vanitas. take it away ven and fast!

Ven: alright! Chaos dose not own the Phantom of the Opera or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

_This is female singing_

**This is the male singing**

_**This is duet singing**_

This is someone thinking

* * *

The night sky lit up with different colored fireworks as music played from the Opera Populaire. Many carriages came to a halt in front of the doors and people dressed up in different costumes exited and entered the grand building. Xehanort, wearing an goat costume with a girl in her ghost costume and they met up with Eraqus in his sheep costume with a another girl in her child costume.

"Eraqus!" said Xehanort as he lifted his mask.

Eraqus smiled as he took his off.

"Xehanort!" he said.

The two chuckled.

"Oh, Eraqus what a splendid party!"

"The prologue to a bright new year!"

"Quite a night!" said the first girl.

"I'm impressed," said the second girl.

"Well one does one's best," said Xehanort.

"Here's to us!" said Eraqus raising a glass of champagne.

"What a pity that the Phantom can't be here!" said Xehanort as they posed for a photo.

…

Inside, many people were positioned around the hall then suddenly burst to life and started to sing.

_**"Masquerade!**_

_**Paper**__** faces on parade**_

_**Masquerade**_

_**Hide your face so the world can never find you!"**_

A lot of people held fans and had masks on.

_**"Masquerade!**_

_**Every face a different shade!**_

_**Masquerade**_

_**Look around, there's another mask behind you!"**_

They all waltzed around the hall, each in their own style.

_**"Flash of mauve**_

_**Splash of puce**_

_**Fool and king**_

_**Ghoul and goose  
**_

_**Green and black**_

_**Trace of rouge**_

_**Face of beast**_

_**Faces!**_

_**Take your turn, take a ride**_

_**On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race.**_

_**Eye of gold**_

_**Thigh of blue**_

_**True is false**_

_**Who is who?**_

_**Curl of lip**_

_**Swirl of gown**_

_**Ace of hearts**_

_**Face of clown**_

_**Faces!**_

_**Drink it in, drink it up**_

_**Till you've drowned in the light and the sound!**_

_**But who can name the face?**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Grinning yellows**_

_**Spinning reds**_

_**Masquerade**_

_**Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Burning glances, turning heads**_

_**Masquerade**_

_**Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!**_

_**Masquerade…**_

_**Seething shadows, breathing lies…**_

_**Masquerade**_

_**You can fool any friend whoever knew you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_ **(A.N. I am getting bored of this word now…)**

_**Run and hide but a face will still pursue you!"**_

Larxene (black and white costume) and Axel (black costume) walked down the stairs hand in hand accompanied by Kairi (pink costume), Aerith (Normal black dress) Eraqus, the girls and Xehanort.

"What a night!" exclaimed Larxene as she and Sora came in the middle of the hall with Eraqus and his girl on their left side and Xehanort and his girl on the right side.

"What a crowd!" said Kairi as she looked around.

"Makes you proud," said Xehanort as he smiled.

"Six months of relief and joy," sighed Eraqus.

"And we can breathe again!" said Axel.

"And what a masquerade!" said Aerith as she held a fan over her face.

…

"Think of it," whispered Iris in her diamond dress "A secret engagement, look, your future bride!"

She wore an engagement ring around her neck. Ventus smiled down at her.

"Just think of it…"

"Why is it a secret?" asked Ventus. "What have we to hide?"

Ventus kissed her softly but Iris pulled away.

"Please don't they'll see," she said.

"Well let them see," said Ventus "It is an engagement, not a crime."

He sighed as fear reflected in her eyes.

"Dear, Iris what are you afraid of?"

"Let's not talk about it," said Iris as she was led into the middle of the dancing "You will understand in time."

Ventus smiled as they started to dance with the other dancers. The swirls of different colored gowns filled the hall as the chorus smuggled alcohol backstage. Soon most couples were on the staircase as Ventus and Iris watched them dance and sing as confetti showered them.

_**"****Masquerade!**_

_**Paper**__** faces on parade**_

_**Masquerade**_

_**Hide your face so the world can never find you!**_

_**Masquerade!**_

_**Every face a different shade!**_

_**Masquerade**_

_**Look around, there's another mask behind you!**_

_**Burning glances, turning heads**_

_**Masquerade**_

_**Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!**_

_**Grinning yellows**_

_**Spinning reds**_

_**Masquerade**_

_**Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you…"**_

The candles dimmed, making the dancers stop and looked up the staircase. Gasps were heard as a man dressed in an red costume. Iris's eyes widened as she saw through the mask, piecing gold eyes. Everything went silent as he came down the staircase. Kairi grabbed Aerith's hand which squeezed hers in comfort.

**"Why so silent good monsieurs?**

**Did you think I had left you for good?"**

All eyes in the hall were on him.

**"Have you missed me good monsieurs?**

**I have written you an Opera."**

Out of his cloak he pulled out a black book.

**"Here I bring the finished score,**

**Don Juan Triumphant!"**

As he barked the title he threw it onto the floor by Eraqus's feet and out from his hand came a purple three fingered claw. Lots of screams came from the girls as he stroked it.

**"Fondest greetings to you all,**

**A few instructions just before the rehearsal starts."**

Ventus nodded to each other as they made their way around, leaving Iris in comfort. Vanitas went towards Larxene and lifted his claw underneath her chin.

**"Larxene must be taught to act,**

**Not a normal trick of strutting round the stage."**

Larxene made a face of horror as Harley attempted to push the claw away but it went under his chin instead. Paul smirked and placed the tips of the claw on his flat belly.

"**Our Don Juan must gain some weight,**

**It's not healthy, in a man beyond his age."**

Axel found his breath again as the claw was moved away and Vanitas walked towards Eraqus and Xehanort.

**"And my managers must learn**

**That their place is on the battleground!**

**Not the arts…"**

Eraqus and Xehanort flinched in turn as it was pointed to Eraqus then Xehanort. Vanitas then spotted Iris.

"**As for our star,**

**Miss Iris Rose."**

She looked up at him.

**"No doubt she'll do her best,**

**It's true her voice is good**

**She knows though**

**Should she wish to excel**

**She has much still to learn**

**If pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher…"**

His voice died off as he and Iris started to walk closer and met in the middle of the staircase. Ventus noticed this then picked their pace up. Vanitas then noticed the ring around Iris's neck and took hold of it and ripped it off.

**"Your chains are still mine!**

**You belong to me!"**

Iris's face was filled with horror as Vanitas retreated to the top of the staircase and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Vanitas followed him through the open trapdoor in pursuit, just in time too, as the trapdoor closed. Ventus looked around to be surrounded by mirrors and reflections of Vanitas and himself. Ventus then shouted out as a sword grazed his side. A hand went on his shoulder and he turned sharply. Aerith sighed as she led him out of the hall of mirrors.

* * *

Vanitas: Ok now that was good for me to disappear like that!

Ven: but lets see who get Iris at the end!

Chaos: HEY! guys there's going to be something spacial at the end or should i said 'ends.' hehehehe

Ven & Van: WHAT!

Chaos: take it away Iris!

Iris: Sure thing! Chaos dose not own the Phantom of the Opera or kingdom hearts, but she owns me.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

_This is when Aerith is talking in her memory._

* * *

"Madame Aerith!" called Ventus as he followed her to her room "Wait!"

"Please Monsieur, I know no more than anyone else," said Aerith as she went inside.

"That's not true!" said Ventus stopping her from closing her door "Please, Madame Aerith, for all of our sakes."

Aerith looked around and sighed.

"Very well," she said letting him in.

Aerith sat by her dressing table and looked into a picture of a 15-year-old self.

"It was years ago," she said, "There was a travelling fair that had come to this part of the city. Gypsies…"

…

Aerith and the other girls of the looked around in wonder then saw a fire breather.

"_I was very young. Studying to be a ballerina."_

As the girls walked around the fair, a monkey led them through the freak shows, fortunetellers and gymnastics.

"_I was one of many, living in the Opera House."_

A man stepped out of some curtains of a tent making some girls gasp.

"Come," he boomed, "Come and see the Devil's Child."

He emitted a loud laugh as the monkey led the girls into the tent. Aerith managed to find herself by the cage with several other people looking inside. There was a small boy, with messy black hair wearing a small black mask that covered his eyes. He looked up then with his small monkey; he pressed both paws, which had cymbals together, making a small noise. He then started to make a small ting sound with each second as the man went inside the cage. The man kicked the monkey out of his grasp and started beating him. Everyone laughed, throwing rubbish and money into the cage. The girls started laughing as the boy bit his lip. Aerith, felt sad for the boy, feeling pity for him. The man then ripped the boys mask off and his body was consumed in black shadows. Aerith gasped, widening her eyes and everyone laughed even harder as the creature recoiled into the shadows, humiliated. Everyone then started to leave as Aerith lingered around for a bit longer and then started to walk off.

The man started to count the money dropped on the floor, greed glinting in his eyes. The creature in the shadows lashed at the wall with his claw. He then saw a key shade sword overtake it. He widened his eye; he produced a small ball of purple shadows. He turned and looked at the man who had his back turned, still counting the money.

Aerith then glanced back, and was shocked by what she saw next. A Dark Flame was thrown at the man's back. He gasped as he fell and rolled over to see his attack. One stilt black leg stomped on him keeping him still as blood and black aura seeped out from the man's body.

"But, you suffered from amnesia," he gasped as fear overtook his greed "You don't know how to battle or use any moves!"

"It is never too late to learn," the creature said in a dark voice as he sliced the man's head off, using Key sword.

He stooped to pick his mask up and turned into the small boy again as he placed it over his eye. As he picked his monkey up, he saw Aerith, who had witnessed the whole murder with horror. A man came in and shouted:

"Murder!"

Aerith grabbed the boy's hand and ran out of the fair.

"Which way?"

"Over there!"

"Come on!"

Aerith and the small boy, known as Vanitas, ran towards the Opera House. Aerith opened the cellar doors and allowed Vanitas to go in. She hurriedly closed the doors and locked it before going into the Opera House front doors.

Vanitas walked around looking at his surroundings before Aerith came back and led him deep into the tunnels.

"_I hid him from the world and its cruelness."_

…

Aerith looked into the candles as she continued her story.

"But as he grew up," she continued "He certainly turned smart and into a genius. A genius, Monsieur!"

"But clearly, Madame Aerith," said Ventus, "Genius, has turned into madness."

Aerith sighed as she looked at the ground.

…

Iris lay awake in her bed. It was the middle of the night and she could not get any sleep. She got up, grabbed her cloak and walked out to find Ventus sleeping outside.

Iris quietly stuck past Ventus while putting her cloak on. She walked out and gave a pouch of money to the carriage driver. Iris went back inside to get changed into a black dress, then spotted a small bunch of red roses and took them.

The driver was in the midst of tying the horses to the carriage, until he was suddenly hit around the head.

…

Ventus woke with a stir.

He trailed off as he saw the dormitory door open and Iris's bed empty.

…

Iris walked to the ready carriage with her black dress and cloak on. The cloaked figure glanced at her as she got in. What Iris did not notice was that half his eyes were covered by a black mask.

"To my father's grave please," she said.

Vanitas nodded as he let the horse pull them through the streets.

…

Ventus ran down the stairs and looked out of the window. He saw Iris with a cloaked figure driving the carriage.

"I'm not going to lose her this time!" he said as he went down another flight of stairs.

* * *

Vanitas: Now it looks like Iris is with me now huh, Venny?

Ven: dont call me that!

Iris: but Ven its soo cute!

Ven: i dont mind Iris and Chaos to call me that but no one else!

Iris: but hey at let i get to sing my favorite song in the next chapter.

Chaos: hey dont forget i love that song too Iris!

Iris: i forgot you where there Chaos.

Chaos: just remember next time? take it away Van!

Vanitas: Whatever, Chaos dose not own the Phantom of the Opera or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

_Female singing_

**Male singing**

_**More than one person singing**_

(In brackets across another line, it means someone is singing or talking at the same time. …unless it as A.N. nice and clear at the beginning.)

…

* * *

Iris watched as she were taken through the forest. Iris looked ahead and saw the cemetery.

"_In sleep he sang to me,"_ rung the words in her head_ "In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name…"_

…

"Where did they go?" asked Ventus as the carriage driver woke up, clutching the back of his head.

"The cemetery."

Ventus got up on a nearby horse and they galloped off down the streets.

…

Iris thanked the cloaked man as he went off to park the carriage. She walked down the pathway, her feet crunching on the snow through the mist. Iris looked up at the snow-covered statues, the bunch of roses, held in her hands.

"Little Flower thought of everything and nothing," she whispered "Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music. Her father promised her…Her father promised her…"

She looked at the stone angels towering over different graves.

_"You were once my one companion,_

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered."_

Iris continued to walk around the cemetery.

_"Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow, you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do,_

_All that you dreamed I could._

_Passing bells and sculptured angels, cold and monumental,_

_Seem for you the wrong companions,_

_You were warm and gentle."_

As she sung, several crows flew into the sky. She watched as the snow fell on the several statues and monuments. She blinked back tears.

"_Too many years, fighting back tears._

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye._

_Try to forgive me, teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try!"_

She came to the monument of her father and stopped in front of it.

_"No more memories, no more silent tears!_

_No more gazing across the wasted years!_

_Help me say goodbye!_

_Help me…say…goodbye…"_

She collapsed by the stairs with. Iris placed the flowers on the stairs and hugged herself for comfort. She looked at the name, 'Rose' imprinted on the stone. She started to weep until a voice sounded through the silence.

**"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless**

**Yearning for my guidance."**

Dawn looked up.

_"Angel or Father, friend or Nightmare,_

_Who is it there staring? _**(Have you forgotten your Angel?)**

_Angel, oh speak, what endless longings_

_Echo in this whisper!"_

Iris stood up. The lights inside the stone building lit up.

_"Too long you've wandered in winter_

_Far from my fathering gaze."_

The doors slowly opened, welcoming Iris.

_"Wildly my mind beats against you _**(You resist)**

_**Yet**_** your**_**/**__the__** soul obeys!**_

_**Angel of Music!**_

_I__**/**_**you**_** denied**__ you__**/**_**me**

_**Turning from true beauty!"**_

Iris's smile came back slowly as she walked up the steps towards her Angel of Music.

**"**_**Angel of Music!**_

**Do not shun me** _(My protector)_

_**Come to **__me__**/**_**your**_** strange angel!"**_and try to wa

Iris's eyes senses seemed to be hypnotized.

**"I am your Angel of Music.**

**Come to me, Angel of Music…"**

"No!" shouted Ventus as he rode the horse towards here "Iris! Wait!"

He jumped off the horse. Iris turned, broken out of her hypnotism.

"Ven!" she cried.

"Whatever you believe," said Ventus running towards the open doors "This man, this thing, is not your father!"

Iris screamed as Vanitas jumped off the roof with his sword at hand. He jumped on Ventus who dodged just in time.

He and Ventus fought from hand to hand. Vanitas eventually threw Ventus, but he fell to his knees. Ventus immediately got to his feet. Vanitas lashed out at him, hitting the stone wall as both swordsmen jumped to one side. Iris could not do anything but watch in horror. The battle continued as Ventus chased Vanitas past them. Vanitas eventually swished his cloak to blind Ventus shortly and slashed at his arm. Ventus shouted in pain as a cut formed on his arm. Ventus pushed Vanitas away and they both had another swords fight. Ventus eventually got Vanitas on his back.

"No, Ven!" cried Iris, not wanting to see any deaths.

Ventus glanced at Iris.

"No," she said "Not like this."

Ventus then put his sword back, as he went over to the horse and mounted it, helping Iris on. They galloped off, leaving Vanitas watching them.

"Now…" he said as they went through the gates "Let it be war upon you both."

With a swish of his black cloak, he was gone.

…

"We have all been blind," said Ventusto Larxene, Eraqus, Xehanort, Aerith and Kairi, "and yet the answer is staring at us right in the face. This could be the chance, to ensnare our clever friend."

"We're listening, go on," said Xehanort.

"We shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace. For if Miss Rose sings, he is certain to attend."

"We are certain the doors are barred," said Eraqus

"We are certain the police are there," said Xehanort.

"The curtain falls," said Ventus "His reign will end!"

* * *

Choas & Iris: WE LOVE THAT SONG!

Vanitas: i have to said that was a great song.

Ven: yeah it was a great song!

Terra: i agree with you on that.

Aqua: i would have hear it over and over again!

Chaos: come on guys we have to get ready for the next chapter! take it away Aqua!

Aqua: Alright, Chaos dose not own the Phantom of the Opera or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

_Female singing_

**Male singing**

_**More than one person singing**_

* * *

Men in black uniform marched towards the Opera House. The crowd about to see the Don Juan performance, watched, wondering what was going on. Vanitas looked through the window then went through the rafters of the roof. He tested the ropes and walked into the darkness, to get his costume.

…

Ventus found Iris, in her costume, a white dress with a black skirt. Iris then huddled herself by the window.

"Ven, I'm frightened," she said hugging herself.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please," she begged, "Don't make me do this."

She got up and hugged Ventus who returned her hug.

"Ven, he scares me," she whimpered "Don't put me through this ordeal by fire."

Ventus hushed her and rocked her back and forth.

"He'll take me," said Iris "I know it…"

She broke out of his grip and looked into his eyes.

"We'll be parted forever…" she said, tears glistening in her eyes "He won't let me go."

She looked out of the window.

"What I used to dream, I now dread," she said softly "If he finds me, it won't ever end…"

She blinked away tears as she sat at the ledge.

_"And he'll always be there singing songs in my head,_

_He'll always be there singing songs in my head…"_

Ventus walked up to her and sat opposite.

"You said yourself," he said "He was nothing, but a man."

He placed a hand over hers.

"Yet while he lives," he continued "He will haunt us til we're dead."

Iris glanced out of the window.

_"Twisted in every way, what answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?_

_Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a thought_

_He murders all that's good_

_I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could_

_Oh God if I agree what horrors wait for me_

_In this, the Phantom's Opera."_

She looked down, fear written on her face. Ventus cupped her cheek to make her look at him.

**"Iris, Iris,**

**Don't think I don't care**

**But every hope, and every prayer rests on you now."**

Ventus pulled her into a hug as her tears leaked out of her eyes, clutching his shoulders.

…

Vanitas ran his fingers through his spiky black hair after putting his mask on.

**"Seal my fate tonight,**

**I have to cut the fun short**

**But the joke's wearing thin**

**Let the audience in,**

**Let my opera begin!"**

He took a candle and burned the display of his opera.

…

Everyone was inside and the composer tapped his stand for attention. The music began to play. The curtains opened where several women in black costumes lingered around the center of the stage.

_**"Here the sire may serve the dam,**_

_**Here the master takes his meat,**_

_**Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!"**_

Larxene emerged from the center and started singing a higher note than everyone else. Several police officers watched from the wings.

_**"Poor young maiden!**_

_**For the thrill on your tongue of your stolen sweets,**_

_**You will have to pay the bill tangled in the winding sheets!**_

_**Serve the meal and serve the maid!**_

_**Serve the master so that when the tables, plans and maids are laid,**_

_**Don Juan triumphs, once again!"**_

They all came to one side and pointed to the middle of the stage. Axel and Lea came on, dressed in black. Lea sung first.

**"Passarino, my faithful friend,**

**Once again, recite the plan."**

Lea responded.

**"Your young guest believes I'm you,**

**I, the master, you, the man."**

Lea kept on singing as the policemen came in through the entrances for a lookout.

**"When you wore my cloak she could not have seen your face,**

**She believes she dines with me in her master's borrowed place!**

**Furtively we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what in truth is mine."**

Axel and Lea went to the back of the stage and Lea started his lines.

**"When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine.**

**You come home I use your voice**

**Slam the door like crack of doom!"**

Iris exhaled sharply as she waited in the wings for her cue. Axel started to sing.

**"I shall say 'Come hide with me!**

**Where oh where, of course, my room!**

**Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"**

Axel handed Lea his sword, cloak and sword.

**"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword conquest is assured!**

**If I do not forget myself and laugh!"**

The two cackled as Axel exited after placing a black mask over himself. Axel was in the middle of placing his cloak on when a figure jumped over him.

Iris skipped onto the stage.

_"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy,_

_No dreams with in her heart but dreams of love!"_

Don Juan came in. The only thing wrong with him, was that his hair had remarkably become much shorter.

"Master?" said Lea.

"Passarino, go," hissed Don Juan "Go away for the trap, he has set, and waits for its prey."

Iris took no notice as she arranged her flowers.

**"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge,**

**In pursuit of that wish until now has been silent."**

Iris looked up and saw Don Juan. It was not Axel!

"Silent," said Vanitas gesturing a finger over his lip.

Iris's heart raced as she looked away.

**"I have brought you,**

**That our passions may fuse and merge.**

**In your mind you have already succumbed to me, **

**Dropped all defenses, **

**Completely succumbed to me.**

**Now you are here with me, no second thoughts**

**You've decided.**

**Decided."**

He swished his cloak as Iris stood up.

**"Past the point of no return**

**No backward glances,**

**Our games of make-believe are at an end."**

Aerith looked from the wings and placed a hand over her heart, recognizing who it was. Vantias sung as he slowly walked towards Iris.

**"Past all thought of if or when.**

**No use resisting."**

Male dancers came onto the stage behind them.

**"Abandon thought and let the dream descend." **

Iris gasped silently as he lunged forward and wrapped an arm around her neck.

**"What raging fire shall flood the soul?**

**What rich desire unlocks its door?**

**What sweet seduction lies, before us?"**

Iris melted at his touch as he buried his nose in her hair. He then dragged both hands from his neck then to her hand. Ventus watched from Box 5, narrowing his eyes at Vanitas.

**"Past the point of no return,**

**The final threshold,**

**What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?**

**Beyond the point of no return?"**

Iris glanced up at Ventus, scared.

_"You have brought me, _

_To the moment where words run dry,_

_To that moment were speech disappears into silence, silence."_

Ventus nodded to the police officer by him as Eraqus got one from the crowd.

_"I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing the reason why,_

_In my mind I have already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent_

_And now you are here with me,_

_No second thoughts, I have decided._

_Decided."_

She and Vanitas locked eyes for a few seconds.

_"Past the point of no return,_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now, at last begun."_

They started walking up the staircases as female dancers came on and danced with the male dancers.

_"Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question,_

_How long should we two wait, before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_A sleeping bud burst into bloom,_

_When will the flames at last consume us?"_

They were both on the platform that went across the stage and where the pit of fire was. Vanitas threw his cloak off.

_**"Past the point of no return**_

_**The final threshold**_

_**The bridges cross, so stand and watch it burn**_

_**We've past the point of no return."**_

Vanitas and Iris embraced, Iris's back into Vanitas's chest as the dancers embraced in sync. Vanitas felt his hands move around Iris's stomach as he breathed her scent in.

**"Say, you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.**

**Lead me, save me from my solitude."**

Ventus narrowed his eyes as he heard his lines.

**"Say you want me with you here,**

**Beside you."**

Iris opened her eyes, hearing the song that she had heard with Ventus. Vantias held her hand.

**"Anywhere, you go, let me go too!"**

He cupped her cheek as she cupped his.

**"Iris,**

**That's all I ask of…"**

Iris then snapped his mask off and saw the cyan eyes look at her. Vanitas snarled as his body was encased with shadows. Murmurs came from everywhere until Kairi screamed. Iris's eyes widened as a man emerged from the shadows, glaring at her.

"It's the Phantom of the Opera!" came a cry from the audience.

Iris's eyes filled with pity as Vanitas looked up at the chandelier then saw the policemen file into the area. He linked an arm around Iris's waist and held her close as he used his sword on a nearby rope. He then kicked the trapdoor underneath them and let them both fall into the hole in the stage. The chandelier then came crashing down as the audience ran out. The chandelier crashed into the stage and burst into flames. Ventus fled into the backstage and found Aerith.

"Where did he take her?" he asked.

"Come with me, monsieur," said Aerith taking Ventus along through the panicking crowd "I will take you to him, but remember, keep your hand to the level of your eyes!"

"I'll come with you!" said Kairi.

"No, no, Kairi!" said Aerithstopping her "You must stay here. Come with me monsieur, or we shall be too late!"

* * *

Vanitas: HA! Looks like i get the girl for now Ventus.

Ven: Not for long Vanitas.

Iris: quiz it guys, did you guys for get that we have 2 chapters left!

Chaos: come on guys. if we faster then we can get to the final chapter.

Van, Ven, and Iris: YEAH!

Chaos: take it away Vanitas!

Vanitas: Whatever, Chaos dose not own the Phantom of the Opera or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

_Dawn_

**Darkrai**

Kenny

Someone singing (Someone else singing at the same time) *If needed a third person is singing*…

* * *

Iris stumbled as Vanitas dragged her down the corridors, into the dark vaults of the Opera.

**"Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair!**

**Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!**

**Down that path into darkness deep as HELL!"**

Iris gasped as she was dragged along more roughly. Vanitas then turned on her.

**"Why do you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?**

**Not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent form!"**

…

Up in the theater, the Don Juan score was caught in the flames as a mob of people went through to the backstage chanting.

"Track down this murderer he must be found!"

…

Vanitas wrestled Iris out of the boat and in front of the Iris dummy that had a wedding dress.

**"Hounded out by everyone,**

**Met with hatred everywhere,**

**No kind words from anyone, **

**No compassion anywhere…**

**Iris!"**

He looked at her in the eye.

"Why?" he asked.

Iris could only stare back.

"Why?" said Vanitas more fiercely.

Iris gasped as she tried to move away.

…

"Your hand at the level of your eyes," reminded Aerith as she, and Ventus went down the staircase.

She stopped suddenly.

"This is as far as I dare go," she said.

Ventus nodded.

"Thank you."

He went down the stairs.

"Woah!" shouted Ventus as he fell down a trapdoor.

Ventus landed with a splash. As Ventus surfaced he saw an exit but as he tried to swim to it a large metal grate came down forcing him underwater. Ventus gestured to a wheel deeper down as he swam over. He tried to turn it, but it was very hard as it was stiff. He summoned all his strength. The grate was coming closer and Ventus was running out of breath. Ventus then turn the wheel harder when the wheel which made it click and turn. The grate stopped and started going up. Ventus reached the surface where he the doorway. Then he climbed out, soaking wet.

…

Vantias looked at the engagement ring in his fingers as Iris came out.

_"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?"_

Vanitas looked at her. She was wearing the wedding dress. She came down the stairs towards him.

_"Am I now to be prey for your lust for flesh?"_

Vanitas finally answered her.

**"That fate which condemns me**

**To wallow in blood**

**Has also denied me the joys of the flesh…"**

As he reached out to stroke her cheek, Iris turned away. Vanitas simply ran his claw through her hair.

**"This face, the infection which poisons our love…"**

Iris looked back at him.

**"This face which earned**

**A world's fear and loathing."**

He picked up the bridal veil then placed it on her head.

**"Pity comes too late!**

**Turn around and face your fate!**

**An eternity of this!"**

He gestured his form.

**"Before your eyes…"**

He placed the ring in her palm and closed her fingers around it. Iris took the veil off and took a cover off a mirror.

_"This haunted form holds no horror for me now_

_It's in your soul that the true distortion lies."_

Ventus came to the closed gate. Vantias spotted them instantly.

**"Wait!**

**I think my dear, we have a guest!"**

Iris looked and ran forward slightly.

"Ven!" she cried stopping at the water.

**"Sir, this is indeed an unparallel delight!**

**I had rather hoped that you would come.**

**And now my wish comes true, you have truly made my night."**

He linked an arm around Iris's waist who struggled against him.

"Let me go!" she said.

"Free her!

Do what you like only free her!

Have you no pity?"

Vanitas released his hold on Iris.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea," he said dryly.

"Please, Ven, it's useless," said Iris.

"I love her!" declared Ventus "Does that mean nothing I love her! Show some compassion."

"THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME!" roared Vanitas making Iris flinch.

"Iris, 

Iris

Let me see her."

**"Be my guest, sir."**

Vanitas pushed a lever making the gate come up. He slowly moved towards him.

**"Monsieur I bid you welcome**

**Did you think that I would harm her?**

**Why should I make her pay?**

**For the sins that are yours!"**

Ventus felt a lasso wrap around his neck and tie him to the gate. Iris gasped in horror. Vanitas looked at Ventus with a smirk.

**"Order your fine horses now!**

**Raise your hand to the level of your eyes!**

**Nothing can save you now,**

**Except perhaps, Iris!"**

Iris took a sharp breath as he turned to her.

**"Start a new life with me!**

**Buy his freedom with your love!**

**Refuse me and you send your lover to his death!**

**This is the choice,**

**This is the point of no return!"**

Ventus looked at Iris who looked back, wishing she wasn't in this position. She then shifted her gaze to Vantias.

_"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…"_

She blinked and grew more confident.

_"Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"_

Vanitas's eye flashed red angrily at her.

"Iris forgive me, please forgive me,

I did it all for you and all for nothing _(Farewell my fallen idol and false friend, one by one all my delusions shattered)_ ***Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!***

Say you love him and my life is over! **(Past all hopes of crying help. No point in fighting)**

**For either way you choose **he has to/**you cannot**** win!"**

Iris could only look as Vanitas continued to threaten them with the lasso.

"So do you end your days with me?

Or do you send him to his grave?"

As the lasso tightened, Ventus choked.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?"

Out of anger Vanitas made the lasso tug at his throat.

_"Angel of Music_ **(Past the point of no return)** *For pity's sake, Iris, say no!*

_Why this torment?_ **(The final threshold)** *Don't throw your life away for my sake!*

_Why do you curse mercy?_ **(His life is now the prize which you must earn!)** *I fought so hard to free you…

_Angel of Music…_ **(You've past the point of no return)**

_You deceived me…"_

Everything went silent as Iris's tears streamed down her face.

"I gave you my mind blindly," she said in disgust.

Vantias gave a low growl.

"You've tried my patience," he said "Make your choice!"

The rope tugged tighter to Ventus who was struggling for air. Iris looked at him sadly before looking at Vantias.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_What kind of life have you known?"_

She walked through the water towards Darkrai.

_"God has given me courage to show you,_

_You are not alone."_

She stood on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to his. Vantias, taken aback, eventually kissed back. Iris pulled away to look at him before kissing him again. Ventus watched in wonder. Iris pulled away again then stepped back slightly, looking into his eye. Vanitas looked down for a while then aimed a sword at Ventus. Iris gasped before he threw the sword on the rope, breaking it.

"Take her," he said pushing Iris to him "Forget me, forget all of this."

"Leave me alone, forget all you've seen!" he ordered "Go now, don't let them find you!"

The voices of the mob came closer and louder.

"Take the boat!" said Vanitas throwing Ventus the staff "Go now, don't wait!"

Ventus caught it awkwardly and looked at him.

"Just take her and go," he continued going to the bedroom "Before it's too late!"

Iris hugged Ventus as they climbed onto the boat.

"Go now!" echoed Vanitas's voice "Go now and leave me!"

Iris paused as she got out.

"Iris?"

Ventus looked at her. Iris took a deep breath. She had a choice.

* * *

Vanitas: OH YEAH! Look like i kiss the the girl Ven!

Ven: but lets see who she gets first in the next chapter!

Iris: here we go again.

Choas: you got that right Iris. take it away Iris.

Iris: Sure, Chaos dose not own the Phantom of the Opera or kingdom hearts, but she owns me.

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

Iris looked at Kenny.

"Wait for me," she said "I'll be right back. I just need to say goodbye."

Ventus nodded as she picked her dress up while going up the stone stairs. She saw Vanitas watching the music box move while holding a spare black mask.

**"Masquerade…**

**Paper**** faces on parade**

**Masquerade**

**Hide your face so the world can never find you."**

He then spotted Iris and placed the mask down.

"Iris, I love you…" he whispered.

Iris breathed deeply as she took off her ring. Vanitas watched her walk over and place it in his hand and closed his digits around it. He looked at her as she looked back with a sad smile. She then walked off as Vantias looked away. Of course, she would only pity a monster like him. She could never love him… A tear streaked down his cheek as her voice echoed in the cave.

_"Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime."_

"Say the word and I will follow you."

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning."_

Vanitas came out as he saw them go through the tunnels, away from him.

**"You alone can make my song take flight…**

**It's over now, the music of the night!"**

As he shouted his last words he used a candle holder to smash two of the mirrors. He then came across a curtain and pulled it aside to show another mirror. He then used the candle holder to break it. It shattered into several pieces revealing a secret corridor. He took one last glance at Iris before entering the corridor, letting the curtain drop to cover the entrance. As he left, Kairi and the mob came across the cavern. As they looked around, Kairi came into the bedroom. She found a black mask beside a music box. She looked around before exploring further.

Several years later…

Kenny walked to Dawn's grave, a music box with an monkey in his hands. As Ventus placed the music box down. Ventus looked up and saw her pointing to red rose with a black ribbon around it.

"So," said Kenny standing up "The Phantom of the Opera still lives…"

He looked into the shadows and saw a cyan light. He nodded to it.

Vanitas emerged from the darkness and hovered beside Dawn's grave.

"Thank you for giving her the life she deserved," he said before glancing at Iris's picture.

He bent down and stroked her portrait.

"Rest in peace," he whispered "Dear Iris."

He turned into a shadow and fled, to travel the world.

**Thank you for reading everyone! Credits:**

**The Phantom-Vanitas**

**Christine-Iris  
**

**Raoul-Ventus  
**

**Madame Giry-Aerith  
**

**Meg Giry-Kairi  
**

**Senora Carlotta-Larxene  
**

**Senior Piangi-Axel  
**

**Monsieur Richard Firmin-Xehanort**

**Monsieur Gilles Andres-Eraqus  
**

**Joseph Buquet-Zack  
**

**Others included:**

**Xion  
**

**Demyx**

**Roxas**

**Lea**

* * *

Ven: whos gets the girl Vanitas?

Vanitas: dont for get that i get her in the next chapter!

Iris: i wounder how long this will last?

Chaos: be lucky that that the next chapter is the last chapter.

Iris: good point Chaos.

Chaos: take it away again Iris.

Iris: Sure why not, Chaos dose not own the Phantom of the Opera or kingdom hearts, but she owns me.

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you guys like this special chapter i worked just for you!

* * *

Iris looked back at Kenny and smiled.

"Go ahead," she said "I'll catch up. I just need to ask Vanitas something."

Ventus looked at her then nodded.

"Alright, Iris," he said as he pushed away from the ledge and slowly drifted through the tunnel.

Iris took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs and found Vantias looking at the music box playing while holding a spare black mask.

**"Masquerade…**

**Paper**** faces on parade.**

**Masquerade**

**Hide your face so the world can never find you…"**

He spotted Iris and looked at her while placing the mask down.

"Iris, I love you…" he whispered.

Iris inhaled deeply before coming before him.

"And I…" she whispered back "love you…"

Vanitas's eye widened as she held his hand.

"Please, Vanitas," she said "Let me come with you…"

Vanitas looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek. Iris smiled as she leaned in towards him.

_"Say you'll share with me, _

_One love, one lifetime."_

…

Ventus stopped to hear Iris's voice echo in the tunnel.

**"Say the word and I will follow you."**

_"Share each day with me, each night, each morning."_

Ventus smiled sadly as he looked back.

"Iris…" he said before continuing going down the tunnel in the boat, "Be happy for me."

…

Vanitas, the mask over his eyes once again, led Iris down the stairs. He pushed a curtain aside, showing a mirror. He then looked at Iris and cupped her cheeks.

**"You alone can make my song take flight!**

**It continues then, the music of the night!"**

He aimed a candle holder at the mirror which shattered into pieces. Iris gasped to see a secret corridor. Vanitas let her in before following her and letting the curtain drop to conceal the entrance. Kairi and the mob then came across the cavern. As the men looked around, Kairi went into the bedroom. She tilted her head as she saw the music box. She then looked around, exploring the area further.

Several years later…

Ventus was taking a stroll through the cemetery. He then paused to see a man with spiky black hair placing a red rose with a black ribbon on a grave. What caught his attention the most; was that he was wearing a black mask covering his eyes.

"Hello, Ventus," he said turning to Ventus.

"Vanitas," nodded Ventus coming next to him.

He looked at the grave with Iris's picture on it.

"Did she have a happy life?" he asked.

"She was very happy," nodded Vanitas "Three children and…"

"Grandpa!"

Vanitas turned and was greeted by a small six-year-old girl with dark red hair hugging him.

"Hello, Lilly," he said picking her up "You didn't get lost did you?"

"Oh no!" said Lilly folding her arms "I never get lost in this place!"

Ventus chuckled.

"And this is one of our grandchildren," said Vanitas turning his head to Ventus.

"Who's this, Grandpa?" asked Lilly tilting her head at Ventus.

"This is someone I met a long time ago," replied Vanitas "He was your Grandma's childhood friend."

"Hello!" chirruped Lilly waving.

"Is Riku around?" asked Vanitas.

Lilly snorted.

"Can't get rid of him!" she said as a small four-year-old boy came into view with sliver hair.

"Grandpa!" he said as he panted "Lilly left me at that place where Grandma's father is!"

"Now, you two," said Vanitas placing Lilly down "Run along to the car. I'll be there shortly."

"OK!" said the two children as they ran off.

Vanitas smiled.

"Lilly has the same eyes as Iris," he commented.

"You should see their mother," said Vanitas "She looks exactly like Iris except she has my hair."

Ventus snorted.

"Iris with black hair," he muttered "I've seen it all now."

Vanitas smiled. Ventus then brought something out of his coat.

"I just bought this today," he said placing it on the grave beside the rose.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow.

"My music box?" he said.

"I thought it would look nice on my mantle," said Ventus with a frown.

The two men laughed together as they walked out of the cemetery, continuing their lives.

**Thank you for reading everyone! Credits:**

**The Phantom-Vanitas**

**Christine-Iris  
**

**Raoul-Ventus  
**

**Madame Giry-Aerith  
**

**Meg Giry-Kairi  
**

**Senora Carlotta-Larxene  
**

**Senior Piangi-Axel  
**

**Monsieur Richard Firmin-Xehanort**

**Monsieur Gilles Andres-Eraqus  
**

**Joseph Buquet-Zack  
**

**Others included:**

**Xion  
**

**Demyx**

**Roxas**

**Lea**

**Riku**

**Lilly  
**

* * *

Chaos: there are you happy now guys?

Ven & Van: yep!/yes!

Iris: good, you guys are luck that Chaos did this for you two.

Vanitas: but at least we had grandchildren that came to the story, not like that last chapter!

Ventus: HEY! (fights with Vanitas)

Iris: what am i going to do with you two.

Chaos: but its a good thing that this is the last chapter right?

Iris: yeah good point.

Chaos: lets all take it away guys for the last time!

All: alright/you bet/ whatever, Chaos dose not own the Phantom of the Opera or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris/me.

Please Review


End file.
